Fate
by snakefang3227
Summary: Clark meets Hector,the nephew of Doctor Fate while Lois investigates an underground gambling club. After Lois is kidnapped, it's up to Clark and Oliver to rescue her. Will Hector take his uncle's mantle?


" Fate"

The Daily Planet was abuzz with the news: Metropolis had a new, super-powered crime fighter. Clark, now more than ever, tried to the best of his abilities to blend in. Wedging himself past all of his co-workers, he grabbed a newspaper off of the cart and read the bold headlining: **"Superman: A New Hero in Town by Lois Lane." **Clark chuckled softly and set the paper down on his desk. Looking down at his watch, he thought: _Lois should be here in 3,2,1…._Unsurprisingly, Lois marched right up to Clark and beamed: "Hey Smallville, catch the new headline?" Clark held up his copy and said, "Kinda hard not to when your wife is the writer." Lois leaned in and kissed Clark, all of her love and affection emanating off of her.

Setting down her purse she sighed, "Ah, well you don't have to read it, you know." Clark walked over to her and put his hands on her shoulders. He looked her in the eyes and whispered: "Hey, you know I adore your work, as does the rest of Metropolis." Lois smiled and whispered back, "Yeah? Well, you know, I adore you." Clark grinned warmly and chuckled, "Well, I adore you adoring me." They both laughed and kissed. Clark turned to walk away when Lois grabbed his arm and said, "Oh, I almost forgot, according to a source, there is an underground gambling club called the King of Diamonds. I think I'm going to do a little detective work. What do think?" Clark looked at her dumbfounded and answered, "Well, Lois, I don't think…." Lois grabbed her purse and hugged Clark tightly. "Oh, thank you, so much. Well, I've got an interview to prepare for, so I'll see you at home. Love you!" Clark shook his head and put on his jacket. "Yeah, I love you too."

Clark walked out of the door and was about to turn a corner when he collided with a young man. Clark got back up and helped the young man to his feet. "Oh, my God, I'm so sorry. Are you alright?" The young man nodded. "Yeah, I'm fine, thanks." The young man then looked at Clark carefully and asked, "Say, aren't you Clark Kent?" Clark looked at the young man, astonished he knew his name. Wearily, he replied, "Yes, but how did you know?" The young man picked up his back pack and announced, "Carter Hall told me all about you. My name is Hector. Hector Nelson. Kent was my uncle." Thinking back to the whole business with the Justice Society, Clark answered, "Yes, I did know them, but I didn't know Kent had a nephew." Hector sighed sadly and shook his head. "My uncle was a nutcase with a golden Magic 8-ball. Stupid helmet." Clark escorted Hector to an abandoned alley and looked around. "How did you know about that?" Hector stood up straight and defensively remarked, "What, you thought I didn't know my own uncle was Doctor Fate? I practically knew all of the Society members. They were like family." He then looked sadly at the ground and stayed silent.

Clark put his hand on his shoulder. "Look, Hector, I'm sorry if I offended you. They meant a lot to me too." Hector gave Clark a small grin and stated, "Its ok. Besides, I haven't been completely honest with you. I didn't bump into you, I tracked you down." Hector sighed and turned his back on Clark. Surprised and confused, Clark uttered, "What? Why?" Hector turned back around and spoke, his words laced with sorrow and shame: "I'm sorry for deceiving you, but I really needed to find you. My sister, Emily, was kidnapped and the only way I can find her is with the Helmet of Nabu. Please, please help me." Although Clark knew he couldn't trust him, he also knew that Hector was telling the truth. Against his better judgment, he sighed, "Alright, I'll help you find your sister. Follow me."

Lois turned on the recorder and asked professionally, "Hello, I'm Lois Lane, and I'm here with millionaire and philanthropist, Mister Steven Sharpe III. So tell me Steven, what have you been up to recently. The forty-year-old sitting across from Lois began fiddling with a red six-sided die when he answered, "Well Lois, the truth is I have made a few profitable investments in real estate and several business corporations, such as LexCorp." Lois, her attention completely grabbed, questioned, "Really? With the company's recent financial setbacks and hostile takeover, do you consider this a bit too risky?" Sharpe twirled the die between his fingers and cast it on the glass table in front of him. You see, Miss Lane, I am not a faint-hearted man. I like to take chances. You might even say, I'm a gambler."

"Whoa, nice place." Hector commented awfully, inspecting Watchtower. "So, this is your headquarters?" Clark hung up his jacket and joined Hector. "You could say that," Clark said and led Hector towards the case where the helmet was kept. Just then, Oliver came down the stairs dressed in his Green Arrow costume. "Clark, who's this and why is he here?" Clark explained, "This is Hector, Doctor Fate's nephew. He's here because his sister is missing and he needs the helmet to find her." Oliver looked at Hector suspiciously. "Why does he need the helmet? Why didn't he just get the police?" Furiously, Hector stated, "I did as a matter of fact." He took out a picture from his back pocket and handed it to Oliver. The picture showed a smiling, happy-go-lucky Hector with his arms wrapped around a pretty young girl with black-brown hair. "She's been missing for almost a month," Hector continued, "and I've literally been everywhere: police stations, radio stations, hospitals, you name it. And I still don't have any leads."

Oliver handed the picture back to Hector. "So you think the only way of finding your sister is by putting on the Mad Cap?" Hector pocketed the picture and angrily declared, "Look, I'm well aware of what the helmet is capable of. I'm not just going to sit around and wait for Emily to turn up in a ditch somewhere. Do you know what it's like to lose someone close to you and having people tell you that they're gone and never coming back, but you know in your heart that they're alive and waiting for you?" Oliver sighed and stated, "Actually, kid, I know exactly what it's like. I've been there. I nearly lost the love of my life. But I'm telling you now, putting on that helmet isn't getting you anywhere except in an institution." For the first time in this conversation Clark spoke up: "Look, Hector, Oliver's right: putting on that helmet will drive you insane, just like with Kent and Chloe. But it's your choice. And whatever you decide, we'll be there to help you. We will find Emily. I promise."

Sharpe was escorted inside by the burly, pale security guard and made his way past all of the gamblers playing poker and roulette. He walked inside of a meeting room and was joined by the guard and three others. "Thank you, Solomon, but your presence isn't required . Oh, and send a waitress up here." Solomon, the guard, bowed, "Yes, sir," and left. Sharpe turned to his three associates and said, "Hello again, gentleman. How goes our little operation?" The first to answer was a grim Irishman with his hand on a semi-automatic pistol: " Well, both the Galante and the Riley crime families are sending in drugs and muscles from Gotham City. Old Gordon doesn't even know what hit him." After a waitress went around passing out drinks and cigarettes, a thin, bearded man cleared his throat and announced: "Grodd is sending in weapons from Keystone City and Tony Zucco has agreed to splitting up territory in Midway." Sharpe grinned, "Nice work boys. Very nice work. And what about you, Emerson?"

Emerson stood up and, without using his hands, pulled a chair from out of the corner and pushed it underneath the waitress, forcing her to sit at the table. Emerson explained: "I saw a tape recorder in her skirt pocket." Felix, the bearded man, withdrew a tape recorder from out of the waitress's pocket. Sharpe looked at the waitress and smiled, instinctively pulling off her blonde wig. "Well, Miss Lane, it seems your tenacious reputation doesn't fail to disappoint." Lois struggled to break free, muttering, "I wish I could say the same about you." Emerson released his hold and Sharpe motioned towards the Irishman, "Monaghan, please escort Miss Lane to the guest suites." Monaghan walked over to Lois and pointed the barrel of the pistol at her head. "Alright, Missy, let's move it or you get a bullet put into your pretty little head."

Clark and Oliver watched as Hector walked over to where the Helmet of Nabu rested. He began reaching for it when he heard an otherworldly voice say, "Hector. Hector Vincent Nelson. I sense much fear and doubt in your heart. Are you prepared for what's to come?" Without hesitation, Hector picked up the helmet, stating, "Alright, you stupid helmet, I don't care if I'm not worthy. I just want to find my sister and you're going to help me whether you like it or not!" As soon as the helmet opened up, Hector put it on, and there was a large flash of light. Hector fell to his knees, completely engulfed in golden rays of energy. Nabu's voice announced, "Hector, although you are angry and brash, I feel the love and devotion you feel towards Emily. I sense the goodness that resides in your heart. Therefore, you are my heir. You…. are…..Doctor Fate!" Hector then rose to his feet, instantly clothed in the costume of Doctor Fate. He turned towards Clark and Oliver. "Gentlemen, I know where Emily is."

Lois was led to the basement, where dozens of other girls were locked up in cells like prisoners. Monaghan pushed her into the nearest one and locked the door. "We're going to have a nice time later, a _very _nice time," he laughed and walked away. A young girl, probably seventeen or eighteen, helped Lois to her feet. "Thanks. Where are we? What are they doing to all of you?" The girl shivered and sadly explained: "We were all kidnapped. Some were unable to pay off gambling debts while others, like me, were simply taken to provide….entertainment." Lois was appalled. "Entertainment? You mean….prostitution?" The girl shuddered at the mention of the word and nodded. Lois looked around, horrified. "Oh, my God." The girl put her arm around Lois and smiled bitterly, "No, not even close."

Arriving in a flash of light, the trio found themselves at the parking lot of a nightclub. Clark, in his Superman suit, stepped forward and read the name of the club. "The King of Diamonds? Wait a minute. That's the name of the club Lois said she would visit. She said something about an underground gambling club." Oliver grabbed his arm and angrily spat, "What! Lois said she would she would be here? You could've told me about this a lot sooner!" Pulling his arm out of Oliver's grip, Clark declared, "I didn't know it would turn out like this. Besides, you know how Lois gets." Oliver stepped closer to Clark and pointed accusingly at him. "Exactly! This is why you should be watching out for her in the first place!" As the two began arguing, Hector stepped between them and thundered, "ENOUGH!" They stopped and he addressed them: "Gentlemen, the more time we spend fighting amongst ourselves, the more time that is spent for our loved ones to suffer. Do you understand?" They both nodded. Clark shook Oliver's hand and stated, "He's right. I'm sorry, Ollie." Oliver nodded. "Yeah, me too. Alright, Bucket Head, what's the plan?"

Clark tore the doors off of their hinges and ran inside. The gamblers stopped what they were doing and began shooting, their bullets ricocheting off his chest. Oliver burst in through one of the windows and returned fire with his crossbow. Solomon ran towards Oliver and rammed him into a wall. He then picked him up and began squeezing. Laughing madly, Solomon growled, "I'm gonna kill you slowly, Green Arrow." Despite being crushed by a seven-foot bouncer, Oliver quipped, "Too bad you're breath's doing it for you." Solomon roared and threw Oliver across the room. Solomon ran full-speed towards Oliver and came in for the kill when Clark picked up one of the doors and tossed it at Solomon, hitting him square in the face. Solomon grunted and fell face-first onto the floor. Clark helped Oliver to his feet. "Are you okay?" Oliver straightened himself out and leaned against a table for support. "Oh yeah, I'm fine." As Oliver bent his leg, there was a sudden CRACK! Howling in pain, he yelled, "Or maybe not!"

Lois and the girl, who she learned was named Emily Nelson, both sat crouching in the corner huddling together and bracing themselves for whatever might happen. A golden light filled the room and a man appeared, his face obscured by a golden helmet and was wearing a suit of blue and gold. Lois jumped to her feet and helped Emily get up. Lois screamed, "Help get us out of here!" All of the other prisoners joined her in a symphony of screaming. Doctor Fate responded by raising his hands and one by one, the cell doors opened themselves. Lois raced out to thank her savior. "I-I've seen you before. Thank you. Thank you from us both!" Doctor Fate turned towards Emily and whispered her name. Emily went over to him and tried to put a face on her mysterious rescuer. Doctor Fate held up his hand, his thumb and pinky were pressed against his palm and his remaining fingers were held up. Emily repeated the gesture and asked, "Hector, is that you?" Doctor Fate nodded, and the siblings embraced.

Clark wrapped Oliver's leg in a makeshift cast and put his arm around his shoulders. Clark was about to help him to the door when he heard some footsteps and a clicking noise. Instinctively, he pushed Oliver in front of him and shielded him from a barrage of bullets. Monaghan, now wielding two semi-automatic pistols, opened fire again, screaming, "I'm not going down without a fight, Man of Steel!" Oliver fired a bolt over Clark's shoulder, hitting Monaghan in the kneecap. Monaghan dropped his guns and clutched his knee in pain. "Well, it looks like you are, Hitman." Emerson shoved Sharpe out of the way and lifted several tables and chairs. Smiling maliciously, he threw them at the duo. Clark stepped forward and spun around, knocking the furniture away from Oliver's direction. Felix muttered something and threw his hands forward, firing some sort of beam at Clark. Hitting him in the chest, he was launched across the room and forced against a wall. Sharpe cackled madly as the blast surrounded him like an aura. "Well, Superman, it seems the tables have turned." Oliver pulled out his bow, but a metal beam seemed to have come alive and wrapped itself around his arms.

Monaghan pulled the bolt out of his leg and drew a single-edged dagger out of his coat. "Alright, Arrow, let's see if you bleed green." Oliver struggled to free himself, but the beam was too tightly wrapped. Monaghan raised the dagger in bloody anticipation, but before he could make the finishing blow, Doctor Fate suddenly materialized and punched the hit man out cold. He then sent out a golden column that struck both Emerson and Felix, freeing Clark. With the energy field now gone, he sped over to Sharpe and picked him up by the collar. "Mr. Sharpe, you are now going to the one place where you can't push your luck."

Back at the Planet, Lois glanced proudly at her new headlining exposé: **"Steven Sharpe's Illegal Gambling Ring!" **Clark shook his head. "It seems you can't get a single story without putting yourself in some kind of danger." Lois patted Clark on the shoulder tenderly. "Oh, Clark, it's the life-threatening stories that attract the crowds. Besides, I had it all under control," Lois stated as they made their way over to the elevator. As Clark pushed the button, he laughed, "Right. Is that before or after you were caught and thrown in a cell?" Lois mock-laughed and responded, "Ha-ha, very funny. Okay, that may have been the case, but at least I had the Man of Steel to bail me out." Clark held Lois close to him. "And he always will be," he promised as they shared a kiss.

Gathering his things, Hector placed them in the trunk of Emily's car and shook Clark's hand. "Well, Clark thanks for all of your help. I never would've found Emily if it wasn't for you and Oliver. Tell him I said, "Get better soon." Clark smiled at Hector and replied, "I will. And it wasn't just us, you know. You made a real difference yesterday. Kent would've been proud of you." Hector gave Emily the one-minute sign. "Yeah, I know. The helmet kind of showed me what he was like, the kind of person he was. Now I know what I have to do: help people, protect the innocent. Just like Kent." Clark smiled warmly. "Well, I'm glad. Good luck to the both of you." Hector opened the car door and replied, "Yeah, you too. Remember, I'll be watching." Hector closed the door and they waved goodbye before their car sped off out of sight. Without any reason at all, Clark suddenly found that the future looked especially bright.

Sharpe was brought into a dimly lit office, where a man stood facing the window. "Well, Sharpe, I must say, I didn't anticipate this when we first started making deals." he said, an air of disappointment clinging to him like cheap cologne. Sharpe nervously explained, "Look, I'm sorry Mr. Luthor. I didn't expect Superman to show up like he did; him and that meddlesome Lois Lane. It won't happen again." Lex turned around and smiled, only helping to make Sharpe even more uncomfortable. "Actually, it's Mr. Sionis you should be apologizing to." Almost as if on cue, a man wearing a dark pinstripe business suit entered the room. Sharpe's eyes were completely drawn to his black skull-like face. "You're right, Sharpe," Sionis murmured, his cold, hollow voice sent chills down Sharpe's spine. Without warning, Sionis pulled out a revolver and shot Sharpe. Sharpe clutched at his midsection and collapsed, his red die rolled out of his breast pocket and landed at Sionis's feet. Sionis looked at Sharpe's corpse and whispered, "It will never happen again."


End file.
